


Hisoka Takes The Hunter Exam

by Scarlet_Morow



Series: HisoFox Series [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Half Fox, Hisoka is stubborn, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Possessive Behavior, Romance, Soft Hisoka, hisoka being hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/pseuds/Scarlet_Morow
Summary: It's another adventure with our favorite Fox boy Hisoka now taking a chance in the Hunter Exams to see if he can gain his hunter license. Of course there will be trouble but as long as you and Hisoka are together your team would be unstoppable.... Right.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: HisoFox Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the adventure begins and we get to see our favorite four as well, this will be different then the original story plot to blend in with the story.

Hisoka was training with you with nen and it grew stronger by the minute it was one of those moments where there was always that one student that aims for perfection. And yes, Hisoka was the perfect student and you admire that about him.

It was a week from when they would have to go to the next Hunter Exam so you both decided to do something relaxing so you just went to the forest knowing Hisoka missed it because he would sometimes sit in the backyard and stare in that direction.

He was happy because he can relax more than usual. And of course, you were not complaining either because you were watching him shirtless and was that a sight to see and you admired every aspect of it. You followed behind getting a nice view of other things as well. You smiled having a faint blush on your face.

You stopped when Hisoka throws a card at you and you dodged it by the skin of your teeth looking at him “h-hey what was that for” you pouted picking up his card. “well you weren’t paying attention to busy thinking about me probably~” you scoffed “no I wasn’t” he chuckles “you’re a terrible liar love~”

You stick your tongue out at him childishly and then walked past him towards the river and decided to follow the stream so Hisoka followed as well shuffling his cards idly. It was about thirty minutes before you both saw a nice waterfall it was a perfect picture and you decided to catch Hisoka off guard by simply pulling your phone out having selfie mode ready and pulled him in close and kissed his cheek softly eyes widen slightly a faint blush on his face.

And you caught it. You loved and looks at him winking “I love you Fox boy” “mm I love you to my sweet~” he grins and walked towards the waterfall and saw protruding rocks and had an idea smiling. He climbs the rocks expertly and once high enough he moved back running and jumping off doing a perfect flip landing in a graceful dive into the water.

You got water splashed on you and you laughed and looked in the water trying to see if you can spot him and he comes out the water suddenly and pulled you in making you yelp and fall into the water with him. The cold water kissed your skin it was soothing because it was a hot day, so this temperature is very welcoming.

You and Hisoka both came out the water and was laughing swimming close together. It didn’t take long for you and Hisoka to look over each and he placed his hands on your cheek and looks at your lips drawing you in for a passionate kiss.

You wrapped your arms around him kissing him back as well moaning softly in the kiss which he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and playfully fight for dominance. He didn’t have to really you would let him win. Your tongue danced around each other pulling away from each other only because you both needed to breath.

“mm I could never get tired of kissing you my love~” Hisoka said low and sensual. You smiled and pushing away and swimming back to land Hisoka not to far behind once on the ground You was drying off when Hisoka shakes his head and tail rapidly to take the excess water out and smiled at you sheepishly. “oh, so sorry~”

You glare cutely and dried yourself again. of course, you also took the opportunity to see Hisoka like this as well and my goodness he looked good dry and wet. You smirked thinking negative once again while staring at him. The things you would let this man do to you is something you will not say out loud, but you did not have to because sometimes Hisoka looks at you the same way.

** Time Skip **

** No Ones Pov **

y/n was watching the news to see the weather while Hisoka was…. Subconsciously licking her neck. Well, let us start with y/n was laying down and Hisoka fell asleep beside her with his head on her shoulder so he went close to her neck over time since he tends to cuddle without realizing it. It was probably because of the strawberry soup y/n uses who really knows.

But here we are, at this point y/n is used to it and looked forward to it because it made you comfortable and lulled you to sleep. it was times like this that Y/n and Hisoka loved the most because as perverted Hisoka and even y/n can be they like the situations that is simple and passionate in its own unique way.

y/n woke up with the news still on but the position they were in changed, she had her leg across Hisoka’s chest and Hisoka had his arms wrapped around her stomach. They were now tangled in each other’s embrace. “mm Hisoka” she said tiredly and felt Hisoka’s ear twitch which tickled y/n skin making you giggles softly.

Hisoka opens his eyes tiredly and looks up at her smiling tiredly “morning my sweet~” he said and sat up slowly and stretched popping a few joints and leans down and kissed y/n softly on the lips before getting up and heading to the bathroom his tail frizzy and hair slightly untamed.

Y/n chuckles and fixed the bed and everything else going to the her closet to get a outfit out and decided to wear your favorite color shorts and a black tank top and a jacket putting the hoodie on and fixed her hair in a low ponytail and headed for the kitchen to make them a quick breakfast to so they can head to the exam you was excited because Gon and Leorio was also taking that exam so it will be interesting indeed.

A few hours later y/n and Hisoka was traveling by boat towards the location of this year’s hunter exam smiling because you decided to complete your secret mission outfit by just putting a scarf around, you’re your mouth and shades. Hisoka was sulking because Netero did not trust him but he was glad you came with him he would not be bored that way.

“look Hisoka we are almost there” you said happily

Hisoka looks over and sees the town coming to view and smiles “This should be fun~”


	2. Phase One

you and Hisoka entered the room in the back and once the man closed the door the room made a starting noise and started to head down to the basement once there you walked outside and Mr. Bean gave you a 45 and Hisoka 44 smiling he walked away tail swaying lightly.

You followed him to the corner where people stared because Hisoka was once wanted for starters and now inside the exam some stayed away which was a wise decision. But you scanned the room and saw familiar faces that you passed in black marketing and underground auctions. So, you knew you had to be alert.

A lot of people entered and still there was no sign of Gon or Leorio you hope hey will make it. Then it happened, the doors opened and Gon, Leorio came out and another one with blonde hair and you smirked “always making friends huh” you said to yourself. Then you saw them talking to another one.

  
  
“oh hell that annoying fat-“ you were cut off with Gon running towards you and jumping into your arms laughing

“Hey Y/n! I missed you so much, how are you?” he said happily you told Gon about everything so far that happen after they went their separate ways. “Oh! I made another friend his name is Kurapika“ he said walking over to where his friend and Leorio was. But Tonpa was there as well and you frowned “Don’t try anything stupid Tonpa unless you know whats best for you” you threatened with annoyance.

He turned and walked away quickly, suddenly a painful cry was heard and a man fell to his knees his arms disappearing but was turning into flower petals as it was. “Behold. Now you see them, now you do not. No smoke and mirrors here. You should be more careful. And do apologize when you bump into someone~" Hisoka said cold and menacing.

Gon eyes widen “whoa w-what happened to Hisoka he looks dangerous now” you sighed and pat his head “don’t worry its just him” you walked over to Hisoka who was walking away proudly tail swaying side to side. Once you caught up to him you spotted a weird man with pins in his head it made you laugh a bit having a feeling you would be talking to him soon.

“did you really have to do that love he just bumped into you” you frowned but knew he couldn’t tell because of your scarf and shades but you knew he understood because his ears went back slightly his face was neutral still but his ears always gave him away. It was still cute.

** Time Skip **

It was towards the ending of the tunnel and Gon made another new friend name Killua he wasn’t the brightest kid but you can tell Gon will fix that watching them race up the steps you and Hisoka along with pin head was next to make it smiling softly as y/n watch the boys laughing with each other.

Of course everyone including Leorio and a bald ninja name Hanzo believed the fake man rambling on and on about the examiner being fake and it was settled with a set of cards being thrown towards the man which died and the other was caught by the examiner expertly.

Hisoka shuffling his cards chuckles amused “I see, I see~” he explains to everyone how he is the real examiner and while he was correct the examiner, Satotz, scolded him. “Thank you ill take that as a complement. However, should you attack me again I will have no other choice then to disqualify you from this exam.” Hisoka simply nods but continued to follow you and the group through the thick fog.  
  


Life seemed to be against you because once again Hisoka was not beside you only pin head (Gittarackur) who was holding one of those communicators and you look at him taking your glasses off “Im guessing you know exactly where he went don’t you” he turned his shaking head towards you his creepy smile still in tact “naturally he told me to tell him where to go after he takes care of something” he said voice weird and shaky. “oh boy..”

Leorio and Kurapika saw Hisoka kill everyone with one card and turned to look at them eyes narrowed.

Everything seem to happen fast at this moment Gon saves Leorio from getting killed, Gon saw Hisoka walk closer to him “Ohh, a fishing rod? May I see it~” he said walking closure while dodging each attack “H-Hisoka snap out of it” Gon saw his eyes dilated and knew what was wrong so he tried to calm him down.

But Leorio ran towards him and Hisoka simply turned around and Sucker punched him so hard in spins up into the air and lands on the ground with a heavy thud and was knocked out cold.

In the end Gon was being choked and saw Hisoka lick his lips thinking. However, when he saw he was losing consciences Hisoka lets him go and Kneel Down to pick up Leorio and then looked towards the boy smiling his eyes slowly coming back “Don’t worry, I’m done with him. He’s alive and he passed. And so did you. You’ll make a good Hunter~”

With that he walked away after talking to someone when they told him to hurry up. So, he walked off leaving Gon behind.

When Gon made it back he told Y/n everything and her eyes widen, and she looks to where Hisoka was. He looked away frowning acting as if nothing was wrong, but he was smiling when he pointed to where Leorio was when Gon spotted him.

“Don’t worry ill try to keep that side from coming out just stay with your friends Gon you did a good job” you pat his head smiling down at him. He nods and runs off to where everyone was and smiled greeting them.

Once given the opportunity you pinned Hisoka to the tree away from everyone “Hisoka how did you feral side come out?” you asked sternly he looked at you his ears low “they was following us and I got annoyed and I killed them so sorry” that last part you know he didn’t mean it but you sigh and flick his ear “do that again and I’ll have to kick your ass”

You blushed lightly when he groans licking his lip “oh love what am I going to do with you” you sat down and was told by Satotz that the next exam will start in thirty minutes. So you tugged at Hisoka’s pants and he sat down and you moved to sit on his lap laying your head on his shoulder his tailed instinctively lays beside him so you pet it slowly he makes a satisfy noise and closed his eyes as well.

Well phase one is finally over on to the next phase we go.


	3. Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Two of the hunter exam. Hisoka and y/n have some fluff moments here.

** Your Pov **

I woke up to someone shaking me. I groaned annoyed that I was awoken from a pleasant slumber. I open my eyes to meet golden one “phase two is about to start y/n get up~” Hisoka said smirking ears twitching lightly.

As i sat up the urge to kiss him was strong but I knew I had to behave in my part even though Hisoka was being a pain in my ass you look towards the big group standing by the door and stood up to go over and meet them.

“come fox boy lets be there before they notice we are not with them.” I chuckled when he glared at me about the nickname in public and stood up walking with me back to the group. The tall door opens up and Hisoka looks ahead along with everyone else and saw two examiners this time. You knew them but waited anyhow.

“Hello everyone I am Menchi and this is Buhara we are both the examiners of this years hunter exam and we are gourmet hunters so you have to make us a dish of pork and we will taste test it and see if you pass.” She smiles at everyone grinning smug.

“so Buhara are you hungry” “yes I am” he said happily then he stated where you can find pork “ so you can find the Pigs in Visca Forest, the type of pig is called Great stamp they happen to be carnivores so if your not careful you could be eaten yourself good luck” with that he slaps his stomach hard which made a gong like sound which made me laugh softly and I ran out with Hisoka.

** No One’s Pov **

y/n and Hisoka ran towards the forest and soon found a heard of those pigs. Which happen to be bigger than everyone thought. You heard Gon shout loudly the top of their head is their soft spot and you saw the hunt in Hisoka’s eyes and smiled nodding that he can since no one was around. Y/n was using her nen in order to see who is near them.

Hisoka ran on quickly jumping high and diving down elegantly punching him hard the top of the boars head killing him in a instant he jumps towards the next one claws out and ready to kill them as well once dead he was about to lick the blood when Y/n threw her shoe at him “don’t do that Hisoka I told you not to”

He sulks and cleans the blood off in the river picking up his pig while y/n did the same with the other heading back.

It did not take long for everyone to start cooking and ending doing the same exact thing. Not seasoning it and just roasting it. y/n however, made the food the way Menchi would eat it but she placed the note nicely on the top saying not to pass her even though it tasted good putting undercover right under it.

Hisoka being the ever observant one noticed how you made it and cut the pork into thin slices but was to annoy to do everything else. Gon and his friends went up and all of them failed you put yours up and everyone saw how she enjoyed eating her dish but afterwards she glares at y/n and said loudly “YOU FAILED AS WELL” you winced and glared walking away fake sulking but you felt Hisoka’s bloodlust towards Menchi and you knew she noticed because she looked his way for a moment and looked away.

Evidently, everyone failed and one of the contestants ran towards her with anger only to get hit by Buhara hard sending him back everyone was annoyed, and some sadden by this.

However, just as Hisoka was about to throw a card at her a blimp makes its way over to the area and Netero jumps down from about a 60-foot drop landing square on his feet without no sign of damage. After explaining to Menchi that the way she was judging was unfair and it was mostly due to her stubbornness. So, to make it fair she gave them all another chance this time asking Netero to use the blimp to escort them to the new site to which he agreed.

her test was changed to simply boiling an egg, after retrieving it from the web of a Spider Eagle, which hung from the walls of a mile-deep canyon. So after demonstrating what to do everyone tried it and manage to get there hands on one of the eggs and drops when Gon says and then the updraft cause them all to fly back up and lands perfectly to the ground and started to boil the egg.

Netero and Menchi turned just in time to see y/n and Hisoka sitting away from everyone’s view sitting beside each other and leaning against each other eating quietly their egg until y/n pets behind Hisoka’s ears he closed his eyes smiling laying his head on your shoulder soon after his tail swaying lazily.

  
  
“I didn’t think y/n would find someone… let alone him” Menchi said she didn’t realize she was smiling at the scene before her. Netero chuckles low playing with his beard “well he actually didn’t do most of those crimes on purpose and y/n happen to help him change just not everything, but everyone is unique in their own way including Hisoka. He may not be fully human, but one shouldn’t judge someone from their outer appearance but what they are on the inside and y/n took the time to do just that.” He said smiling softly as well.

Y/n notice Hisoka was bored and pushed him to the ground laughing at his annoyed expression throwing his cards at her rapidly and watched amused as she dodged each one gracefully and swift before stopping seeing he had his head back licking his lips so once again, y/n threw her shoe at him to snap him out of it.   
  


This made the chairmen and The examiner laugh softly when he got up and they both ran around the blimp in quick steps so no one really noticed until of course Gon and Killua decided to join and try and catch Y/n as well who laughed when Killua accidently stepped on Hisoka’s tail who yelps and grumbles.

** Time Skip **

At the end of the day everyone was escorted back to the blimp and everyone was free to do whatever they like until they reach the next phase of the exam. So Killua and Gon decided to go eat along with Leorio and Kurapika.

You and Hisoka went towards their room to rest so they can be ready for the next day.

Once they entered the room Hisoka lays down after taking a shower and once y/n was finished she moved and lays on top of him smiling softly “well that was fun wasn’t it” “I suppose it was I wasn’t that bored~” he grins and leans up to kiss y/n softly on the lips it was loving and as passionate as it can get when it comes to Hisoka because in the end he also nips at your bottom lip wanting to do more and of course you bite his and he grunts and pouts afterwards.

“goodnight my love” you said softly

“mm goodnight my sweet~”


	4. Phase Three (1/3)

** Hisoka’s Pov **

My ears twitch slightly and slowly open my eyes seeing the plain décor of the room and sat up slowly trying not to wake you smiling at how adorable you look. “hmm such a perfectly ripe fruit~” he said licking his lips at the thought of fighting you one day but knowing full well you will not go that far so I just got up and walked into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the days event humming low tail swaying.

My ears perk to the sound of stirring from the bed and knew my sweet y/n woke up. After finishing up my makeup and look through the mirror at you as you look back smiling sleepily leaning down and kissing the side of my cheek before slipping into the shower.

I stood up and walked outside leaving a note on the mirror saying I was going to roam around having my signature suit at the end of my note writing elegantly as well.

** No Ones Pov **

Gon and his friends was eating breakfast in the cafeteria they found last night. So, when Gon noticed Hisoka looking around bored having the hoodie y/n gave him from when he was hurt. He grown used to wearing it. So, he made it to his liking by simply cutting it to a crop top to which y/n just laughed and said it was fine.

“Hey Hisoka!” Gon shouted making Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua jump and look behind them slightly pale “Are you sure you want him over here he looked like he wanted to kill us when we was in the first phase” Leorio complained his forehead slightly sweating at the thought.

“yes I’m sure besides he helped protect us it just y/n he training his Feral side…well trying to but he is pretty cool although I am still scared of him but in a way its exciting to” he said cheerfully and Killua shakes his head “weirdo” he mumbles.

“Gon~ you called.” He said softly his tail swaying lightly “yeah, do you want something to eat of something where is uhh the girl with you” Gon was told by Y/n that she is undercover so they cant know her real name she looked the part to. “ohh she Is getting ready and to answer your first question I am a little hungry” he said but he was looking around because he felt he was being watched and it was irking him to no end.

His tail stopped swaying and his eyes narrowed. His aura rose strongly which made Gon and his friend pale and get scared but whoever was watching got the message because he did not feel the stare anymore.  
  
“on second thought I lost my appetite ill be on my way bye bye~” he said sensually as usual walking away Gon notice the man with pins in his head followed after Hisoka looked his way.

\---

Y/n came out the room and noticed Hisoka talking to the pinhead man, but he was taking his pins out and as it turned out the man looks like a normal man. Your eyes narrowed when you looked between the two hmm, they would look so cute together but sucks for that man that is my fox boy.

You walked up to them and sized looked the man “and I’m guessing you’re here for another reason besides getting the license?” you said looking at him. He simply nodded. “I’m Illumi Zoldyck” your eyes widen slightly “oh you’re the world-famous assassin well part of them anyway”

“And your Y/n L/n the very known three-star Beast Hunter, so what are you doing here?”

“to cover his ass and make sure he doesn’t do anything to brash” you said annoyed glaring at him to which he looks away shrugging. “is it because he is rare, I can understand why you’re here then, but you should be careful I don’t know him well, but I know what he likes” he said monotone.

“yes I’m aware, anyways you stay quiet about this and ill stay quiet about the fact that you keep staring at the white hair kid so I’m assuming you know him if you keep being a creep.” He nods and walked away placing his pins back on his face.

You watched this until he was out of sight and look up at Hisoka frowning “you befriend weird people” Hisoka chuckles “well you certainly like to go out with them~” he grins when you look away blushing “shut up we are landing soon at a place called trick tower so be ready alright I cant promise we will be together during that time but make sure you don’t go feral alright”

He nods “but if I have to kill I will just to let you know okay~” he smiled and leans down kissing you softly on the lips smiling when you respond to it hugging him close now. He held you close as well until you froze when you heard someone clear their throat. Menchi was smirking looking at you and Hisoka but her eyes narrowed slightly at him sighing low. “well lovebirds Netero wants you two so hurry along”

Hisoka sighs bored immediately after hearing this and follows picking his nails idly once they get close to the door someone grabs y/n suddenly making her yelp and Hisoka turned around seeing y/n was being dragged by some guy holding her by the neck tight she was struggling because of the man catching her off guard his aura was stronger than Hisoka thought and he ran towards them in a rush “Y/n” by this time Y/n slipped into unconsciousness limp in the mans arms.

Hisoka ran at full speed kicking the door open and saw the man had a knife to her throat. “you thought you seen the last of us back there I’ve grown stronger in order to get better in order to kill you for what you done to our boss you freak but ill kill the ones you care about before I kill you”

Hisoka attached his bungee gum to the knife with the guy noticing “ now there is no need to be violent besides I don’t care what happen to your boss he was simply a man that failed to meet the standards of me besides he was a coward because he had to bind me from killing him.”

Hisoka eyes narrowed his anger rising because the man sliced Y/n throat enough for a red line to appear blood pouring a bit but not enough to harm her.

The man was about to attack y/n again laughing darkly but the knife suddenly was ripped out of his hand and he used gyo to see Hisoka was holding the knife with his bungee gum the man growls throwing y/n to the side making her grunt low Hisoka got a flashback of when the boss punched her sending her to the wall.

Hisoka snaps his nails grew and his bloodlust flares.

This aura was so strong that everyone in the cafeteria Menchi and Buhara heads snaps up looking at Netero and Satoz they all got up and ran towards the source seeing Gon and his friends there trying to get the door open as the screams was being heard.

** Inside the Room **

The man throws his nen punches and attacked him with full force, but it was either dodged or it did not phase him at all he slammed the man left and right having the bungee gum attached to his face punching him over and over kicking and clawing at him until he clawed him right through the chest his hand bloody pulling his hand out of his body .

The man fell limp and died right there but his feral side was clouding his thoughts he heard someone calling him and when he was about to attack two people grabbed him.

Big mistake.

Hisoka clawed at one and punched the other so hard it shattered the bones in his face sending him to the wall.

“HISOKA STOP PLEASE!” you woke up to Leorio, Gon and Killua was there Kurapika was standing in front of you Leorio patched your neck and you flared your nen strong enough that even Netero looked at you Hisoka growls low turning towards the area where he felt the nen thinking it was a threat and pants heavy getting ready to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen next OwO


	5. Phase Three (2/3)

**_“HISOKA STOP PLEASE!” you woke up to Leorio, Gon and Killua was there Kurapika was standing in front of you Leorio patched your neck and you flared your nen strong enough that even Netero looked at you Hisoka growls low turning towards the area where he felt the nen thinking it was a threat and pants heavy getting ready to attack._ **

His eyes were dilated until he felt someone pull his head to their chest. He comes to realize it was y/n playing with his hair and he kneels with you until he calmed down closing his eyes, he calmed his breathing slowly.

His arms wrap around you slowly his ears low knowing this was going to be bad for you. “shh its okay your safe I should have saw them coming but I’m okay I promise” you said softly for only him to hear you have your scarf over your face so they wouldn’t notice you.

But once everyone slowly left the room. Menchi, Buhara, Satoz, and Netero however, stayed behind taking a seat after Buhara closed the door and sat in front of it. You did not want to look at them knowing and fearing what they will say.

“y/n we have to talk about this”

“I know sir but…please don’t give up on him please” you said shaking slightly.

Hisoka was quietly holding you but his ears twitch slightly because of the noises around him he knew it was his fault and he knew he should no needed to calm his feral state but it was hard to do because it triggers when someone tries to or hurts y/n even if she didn’t need it.

But he still wanted to protect her. His animal side always gets him in trouble because its an instinct he really cannot ignore it.

“Netero it wasn’t his fault we are training this side of him he can’t control it because it runs by his emotions a-and if something happens to me then it reacts.” You tried to explain.

The chairmen stares at Y/n a frown on his face sighing low. Then he looked at Hisoka seeing his ears were low he showed no emotion and looked bored out his mind, but he stared at y/n. Netero can see why y/n said his ears gave him away.

“he has one more chance and if he slips this chance up, we are going to have to disqualify him from the exam and take him in. is that understandable.”

“yes, I will I promise, but I have a request…if His Bloodlust gets the better of him let me take care of it don’t let anyone touch him.” You look at Netero then the rest of them.

He nods smiling “seems fair although this was by far the most interesting exam so far” he laughs walking away while everyone followed behind leaving Hisoka and Y/n alone.

y/n watches Hisoka stare at the blood on his hand his eyes narrowed slightly and his eyes dilated slightly but not in a killing way….and if the sudden poke y/n felt on her leg was an evident, she smacks Hisoka in the back of the head “Baka! Calm down”

** Time Skip **

Hisoka was sitting quietly building a house of cards his ears perked hearing the mumbles and whispers of fear or empty threats. He sighs low. His sweet was not talking to him still mad at him.

Once the blimp got close to there stop point everyone got off. “welcome to trick tower this is where Phase three begins. You have 72 hours to complete this trail whoever does not make it will not go to the next phase. Keep in mind that you can die in this tower so do be careful hehe” the new Examiner named Lippo, who was a blacklist hunter noticed Hisoka and grins Netero already telling him to leave him be.

\---

As the trail began Lippo purposely made sure Hisoka and Y/n was in separate areas both being in an independent section of the tower.

He made a promise to the prisoners that if they can make each of the contestants waste there time on this trail he will reduce their sentence by one year so they all was on board for that and did the best they can to halt the tail for each contestants.

Hisoka walked through the halls and walked into a room with stairs and unlit candles there was a man sitting in the end of the wall smiling sinisterly at Hisoka. That did not do anything to Hisoka though he looks at the man bored.

The man he remembers was Togari the one he fought in heavens arena and beat the crap out of him. It was amusing how petty he looked when he got his face slashed by his own weapons

“I want my revenge, ever since that last fight all I thought about was killing you and now, today I get payback for all the scars you gave me!”

The man started to complain and Hisoka chuckles small his eyes narrowed “those scars are but a symbol of your incompetence as a fighter, don’t blame me for your inadequacies~”

“Shut Up!” Togari shouted spinning his blades. Now, the man was babbling on about how he “honed” his skills using the all direction four-blade style.

He started to throw his blades at Hisoka and the fox Magician started to dodge the attacks flipping in the air, doing a hand stand and spinning quickly to doge the blade again, dodging in time side-ways and flipping back looking at him eyes narrowed at the man and the blades as if studying him.

He did manage to land a hit on his shoulder and his side, he grunts because his clothes are ruined. He stood up and watch the man running towards him after throwing two blades ahead of him towards Hisoka.

“you have nowhere to run Fox Boy, I’ll have you cut up in every angle by my endless blades!” he said cocky. Hisoka’s ears twitched in slightly in annoyed by Togari calling him fox boy but he continued to dodge each blade.

“haha you can’t keep dodging my attacks forever Hisoka, I’ll have you writhing in pain and I will enjoy every second of it!” 

he stops suddenly when Hisoka caught his two blades spinning it expertly and smirking now. “your right dodging your attacks would have been difficult~” Hisoka then Licks the Blade smiling devilishly.

“Stopping your blades however~” he said low and sensual now walking towards Togari who was now sweating bullets. Showing off that he understood his technique “I must say that was easier than I expect it~”

He chuckles softly now giving him a very creepy look his ears pointed back ready to attack. “nice try but it wasn’t good enough~” and with that he beheaded Togari and chuckles walking off.

While walking towards the exit he saw another hall and it had a small scent of Y/n which his ears perks up and his tail sways lightly having the urge to see you now and turning to that direction and walking in the direction you took instead.


	6. Phase Three (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of phase three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content and it is all consensual and both parties agree to it. this is probably the most i wrote in a chapter lol so i hope you enjoy it.

** Your Pov **

I was walking to my next stage in this place and all I have to say is he put me with annoying scums on purpose because he knows I am undercover. “prick” I flip off the ceiling hoping he saw me.

Walking towards the next room I watched it slide open and sighed dramatically seeing it was yet another prisoner that was looking to get a shorter sentence. “looks like I have to show him the reality of the situation.” I chuckle halfheartedly and went inside seeing the prisoner was not that terrible he looked like a decent man.

What did he do to get in this place? I thought to myself watching as he got up smiling softly at me and showing off his dual blades it looked somewhat like mine, but I can see his looked rusted. Shame really that is close to its breaking point…literally.

Sighing while walking towards him not really in the mood “so whats it going to be? Are you going to give me a back story or are you just going to fight me and lose evidently?”

The man smiles more and stood up now, he was about 5’11 and had short blond hair with black tips at the end. He looked a little like that show I watched with Hisoka but that’s besides the point. Getting ready to fight the man also stood ready as well calling himself Adrian. It was a suiting name for him oddly.

The fight started and you both went back and forth until you kicked him right in the stomach sending him flying to the way you frowned at how boring this fight was until he stood up again panting lightly but had a determined look in his eyes.

“hmm you may just give me the entertainment I’ve been searching for, try not to disappoint me okay” I smile flirtatiously at him knowing full well that would make him angry. And it did because he growls low and ran towards me again but quicker this time. Not that that it mattered to me I can at least use 5% of my strength on him.

** No One’s Pov **

While fighting him off he does a counterattack and kicked your hand sending your blade flying across the room. You did not feel like getting it, so you just continued to fight him or better yet, play with him. He then grabs your and looked as though he was about to headbutt you which you smirked because those really does not affect you when you use your aura properly.

What you did not see coming was what he did next.

Hisoka walked in the room and was watching you fight; it was turning him on at how graceful you fight and that fact you were not using your full strength on that man. While fighting his ears perked seeing the man stood up and runs towards you again but his eyes narrowed, and he growls when that man pushed passed you and kissed you suddenly on the lips.

You was to shocked to pull away not seeing that coming which only angered Hisoka his nails growing slightly he takes out three cards and throws it swiftly at the man hitting him in the back of the head his back and lower back making him gasp pulling back from the kiss and crumbling to the floor dead.

Your eyes widen and you look up in time to feel Hisoka’s bloodlust aiming towards you making you release yours “Hisoka what the hell are you doing”

“oh? What I am doing, sweet y/n the real question is why didn’t you push him away when he kissed you~” his voice was low and deadly him smile was dark and sinister.

“I did not see that coming dammit how can I respond that quickly to something so sudden!” y/n shouted glaring daggers at Hisoka. Hisoka clenched his jaw and walked away humming low. His tail was swaying back and forth, and his ears did not give what he is feeling away and for some odd reason that scared y/n because she did not know what to do.

She follows him back to the main room Hisoka finishing in 6 hours and 3 minutes while you finished in 6 hours and 4 minutes.

___

It was finally the last few people being Gon, Leorio and their new friends and that stupid fat man Tonpa. You looked over at Hisoka who didn’t even glance in your direction purposely playing cards with Illumi who knew something was off but anything that wasn’t regarding him or his mission he did not care so he just passed you a glance seeing you was looking down sitting with your knees up having your hands wrapped around it.

Gon ran over and hugged you and you smile small while petting his hair waving at the others smiling. “good job guys you did well” you said proudly.

“hey why aren’t you with Hisoka? Did you two have a fight?” y/n was slightly surprised that this boy always knows things without meaning to. “kind of…ill try and fix it” you bit your bottom lip trying to figure out what to do. He did like bungee gum maybe I can give him one.

You soon walked over to Hisoka who looked at you frowning and unamused “u-um I got you some bungee gum love” you said low to which he took it pops one into his mouth but gave you the wrapper back and walking away.

Your chest ached and you looked away walking another direction quickly to be away from everyone. You did not know Hisoka was watching you his ears was low for a moment before flicking lightly and looked away sighing low.

“ill show her she belongs to me…only~” Hisoka smiles in a creepy way again licking his lips lightly.

___

Everyone was on the blimp again to go to their next destination and either eating of resting. Gon and Killua was playing around and laughing running about in the blimp.

You were in the room thinking about what happened and regretted that you could not do something or maybe responded more quickly then what originally happened.

Hisoka walked into the room you were in and stood in front of you. He was looking at you it was a predatory look and it hit you hard to your core you did not realize that your face was flushed your heart was beating but it was because of what you knew was coming with that look he had in his eyes.

Grabbing y/n, Hisoka held your arms tight.

** Hisoka’s Pov **

her chest almost touching mine. I forced her chin up, crashing my lips with hers with hunger, not allowing her control over any of it, biting her lower lip hard until she opened her mouth for me, pushing my tongue inside, drinking in the horny sounds coming out of her mouth.

"You're mine, Y/N~" I moved my hands down her back, not allowing her to move "My name is the only thing you're going to be able to say once I'm done with you."

She did not answer me, biting her lower lip, head raised to meet my eyes. I was angry, she was mine. I wrapped my arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides, having her at my complete mercy, attacking her neck, biting, sucking, licking every inch of skin I could, marking her more than I had ever before, knowing those marks would stay there for days. I would redo them each time they faded. She whined, her fingers wrapping on my pants but unable to do much else as I had her trapped.

"You're going to do as I say~" I whispered against her neck, freeing her arms "now my love Start undressing~" She opened her eyes slowly, taking a hesitant step back eyeing me. She was so easy to read, clearly trying to decide if she was going to obey me or put up a fight. I was not sure which I would enjoy most.

"mmm I don’t like to repeat myself~" I took her chin in my hand my nails slightly grazing her cheeks "Strip~"

She gulped as I let go of her, taking off her jacket first, the fabric slowly sliding down her arms until it hit the floor; she was moving so slow, I was starting to get impatient ears flicking lightly, but I also really enjoyed the show. She moved her arms down her body, her eyes on mine, almost teasing me to move, to rip off her clothes myself, but I had a lot of self-control, licking my lips as her shirt moved up her head, revealing her precious body and her bra that I desperately wanted to rip off. I took off my shirt, watching her hungry eyes on me, stopping what she was doing.

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I~" I crossed my arms over my chest, flexing my muscles, teasing her to see what she'd do "Come on, show me what's mine~" I watched as she bit her inner cheek, so I smirked at her, raising my chin letting my tail sway slowly before staying still, provoking her, waiting to see if she'd say what was crossing her mind.

"Anything to say?" I closed the space between us. "Any reason your clothes are still on," I sucked on her neck I moved my hands to the waistband of her pants. "I want to see you naked. Now." I moved my head back.

I let go of her, her eyes closed and parted lips before her hands moved down her abdomen as if they were mine, moving to unbutton her pants, pulling them down, finally discarded on the floor with her boots, her eyes opening to meet mine, but I was too busy scanning her body, thinking of all the things I could do to her as she stood there, only in her underwear and bra in front of me. And I knew just where I would start.

"hmm~ Undress me y/n" she seemed to like that order way too much "You don't get to play with me, so don't get any ideas love~"

She walked up to me, her fingers on the waistband of my pants, her face millimeters away from mine; I would not give in. She licked her lips as she unzipped my pants, her fingers running over my covered erection as she did, squatting in front of me as she moved my pants down my legs; I had to force her up before anything else happened.

"You're playing with fire." I grabbed her hips, forcing her against me, a breathy moan leaving her lips as she felt my erection against her, moving my hand down her back, inside her underwear, squeezing her Bottom, forcing her closer to me "This is mine~" I spanked her, her head falling against my chest as her hands grabbed onto my shoulders. My eyes narrowed slightly looking down at her “you look so needy my sweet~”

I let go of her, enjoying every bit of her altered state, taking off my boxers while she moved her head down as she stepped out of her underwear, her bra soon landing in front of her as she rose her eyes but I was not going to give her a second to focus on how hard I was, forcing her to me, biting her lip before turning her around, her back to my chest.

"Can you tell how much I want you~" I moved my hand down her stomach, forcing her closer to me, knowing well she could feel my erection against her ass. "You got me so worked up; I won't let you cum until I do myself. Because you are mine, your body is mine, your orgasm is mine as well love~" I took her chin in my hand, forcing her head back and up to meet my eyes "You are mine~"

I caressed her lower stomach, keeping my eyes on hers, seeing her biting her lips as I got closer to where she wanted me the most, rubbing her core with my fingers, a high whine leaving her lips before I forced mine over them to keep her quiet my sharp canines grazing her lips slightly. I moved us to the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling her on my lap with her back to me, squeezing her throat as she rested her head on my shoulder, her hands grabbing onto my thighs as I bit her.

"You like that, don't you? When I mark your skin. Oooh~ love tell me~"

"Yes." she breathed out as I squeezed her throat my claws digging into y/n’s skin a bit "Mark me Hisoka"

I chuckled against her neck, taking in her scent, moving my other hand over her breast, playing with her one of her nipple as I sucked on her neck, enjoying every little sound that came out of her mouth.

"Say my name~"

"Hiso.."

"Louder, baby~" I grabbed her boob, massaging it as a loud moan left her lips "Come on, say my name."

“Hiso... Hisoka!" y/n said loudly in pleasure.

It filled me with pride and hunger whenever she moaned my name as I pleased her, as I used her body to get mine going; no one will ever know what I do to my precious love, the things only I could do to her. I moved my fingers down her stomach, feeling her muscles tensing as I ran my hand over them; she gulped as I got to her bundle of nerves, only a couple specific and timed movements would get her to cum for me. I parted her legs, moving my fingers over her core and down her entrance, feeling how excited she was, massaging them as her nails sunk on my thighs. Without saying anything, I pushed two fingers inside her, forcing them against her front wall as I rubbed her with my thumb; if she was vocal before, this was a whole new level.

I closed my eyes, enjoying her whines and pleads for more, moving my fingers in and out of her for a moment, biting my lip as I watched her flushed cheeks and felt her juices run down his fingers. A loud moan left her lips and I knew she was close, so I rubbed her harder, waiting for my cue and then, I stopped altogether giving a dark chuckle.

"did You think I was going to let you cum?" I mocked her as she trembled in my arms, her nails drawing blood from my thighs "Ohh y/n you certainly know how to turn me on, but this round is for me, sweetheart~"

She was so beautiful when she gave up all her power, making her stand up in front of me. When she stood there willingly still for my command it made me twitch with need. I wanted to cum inside her, force myself so deep inside her she'd have trouble walking for the next couple of days, marking her skin as I forced her down on the bed, spanking her, choking her, keeping her arms over her head... oh so many things I could do with her now.

I moved my thumb over her chin, I stood up now, throwing her on the bed, with her stomach down, kneeling behind her, spanking her ass, gaining a quiet yelp from her lips. I moved my hands down her back, forcing her down against the bed until I got to her ass, squeezing it as I pleased before moving my hand down her middle, finding her entrance and circling it.

"my my You're so wet love~" I chuckled as I kissed her lower back "all this just for me." I rubbed her slowly, feeling her squirm under my touch as she forced her hips down against my hand "This is what I do to you. What only I can do to you~"

I took myself in my hand, pumping myself before I forced her hips up, enough for me to run my tip over her wet folds, finding her opening easily, pushing myself inside her without warning. She fisted her hands as I did, arching her back as I hit her deep, moaning as I started moving, not allowing her a second to even think about what was happening.

"You're mine~" I lowered over her, my hands on her waist as I thrust in her, forcing her down as much as I could, not allowing her to move. "You feel so good." a high whine escaped her lips "You like this, don't you?" I got down, closer to her ear "You love me inside you, how good I fill you up~"

"nn- Yes!" she moaned, clenching her fists at her sides "Hisoka h-harder!"

I spanked her ass as she tried to raise it to move her hips back against mine as I chuckled, enjoy seeing her ass bounce for me. my ears twitched to a slight movement, y/n moved a hand under her body to touch herself, but I'd be damned if she got that satisfaction guess we have to change something, pulling out of her and forcing her on her back now, catching her hands with mine.

I pulled her hands up "Who said you were going to enjoy this~" I forced her hip down with my free hand as she tried to move my claws digging into her skin a bit. "No, Y/N, this is for me. Your body is mine to use because I own you, I own everything about you, don't I~"

"Yes." she nodded, biting her lower lip panting softly.

"And you've been bad, haven't you?" she nodded again, I could feel myself pulsing at the anticipation, seeing her so submissive, looking so fragile below me "I need you to behave~"

She nodded again, her struggle stopping immediately, so I lowered her back on the bed, pulling her hands over her head, exposing her completely for me; all of that was mine. I moved my mouth down to her chest, biting her, determined to mark every bit of skin I could, moving up to her neck to do the same there so that everyone knew she was mine. I rocked my hips against hers, drinking in her moan as I moved my mouth to hers.

I grabbed her breast with my free hand, squeezing it hard before pinching her nipple. y/n was so horny, no words managed to come out of her mouth anymore, just rounds of beautiful moans and breathy whines as I marked her every bit. "I'm going to fill you up so good; you'll never dare think about pulling that stunt again~” I kissed her abdomen before taking her chin in my hand, raising on my knees to make her look at me, I rubbed her, her eyes closing as she squirmed underneath my touch "Eyes on me, Y/N~" her eyes meets mine as her lips parted "This is for my enjoyment, you don't get to cum until I do and I allow you to do the same. Understood~" it wasn’t really a question and she knew it.

She nodded, biting her inner cheek; I took my length in my free hand, pumping myself over her, watching her hungry eyes on me before I rubbed myself over her. She closed her eyes, her head sinking on the bed; I lowered her hands, trapping them as I pushed myself inside her, she felt so good, so wet, so warm, so tight; I grunted as she tighten around me as I pulled back, thrusting back into her harder. I felt my animalistic hunger wash over me, forcing her stomach down as I moved my hand up her body, breathing through my mouth as I felt myself getting closer to my own release. I pinched her nipple, lowering my body to bite her lips hard; I knew I would draw blood, but I did not care, forcing myself as deep inside her as I could.

"You're mine, Y/N~" I squeezed her throat, grunting against her lips as I rested my forehead over hers; my voice low and hoarse, commanding as I allowed my anger to transform into passion "You're mine y/n Say it!" a low growl escaped I really can’t control that side of me~.

"mm Hisoka" she moaned as I used my thumb to rub her, licking her lips before letting her speaking again "I'm yours."

"Say it like you mean it" I leaned to her neck biting down on her neck again

"I'm yours, Hisoka!" I felt her body trembling underneath me, her walls tightening around me as she approached her orgasm "I'm yours!" She screamed the words as I rubbed her with my thumb, keeping her hands trapped over her abdomen still. She was mine and she'd always be, I knew it, she knew it and now I needed everyone in exam to understand that from now on. I lowered down to crash my lips with hers. I had a lot of self-control, but Y/N was way lost to the feeling, lost to how good my length felt coming in and out of her. I let go of her hands that she wasted no time to use to pull me down, to get me closer to her hot and covered in sweat body. And every inch of that creation was mine, so I indulged in it, allowing her erect nipples to brush with my chest as she arched her back, deep breathing and eyes shut hard.

"Hisoka..."

"Yes, my sweet~"

"I can't..." she cried out "I can't..."

"Tell me what I want to hear~" I murmured against her neck, licking her collarbone, and feeling her shiver "and I'll let you cum once I'm done~"

"I'm yours, Hisoka." she ran her nails down my back hard enough to draw blood. She knew all to well how much I like pain it just adds to the pleasure building up. "I only want you." She said in a breathily moan.

"And~"

"O-only you can make me feel this good!"

"Good girl." I ran my finger nail over her cheekbone "You're mine`" I lowered my hand between our bodies again, to grant her the final push to have her crying out my name "Let everyone know who you belong to~"

I attacked her neck, biting and leaving wet kisses everywhere I could, reaching her sensitive core with my hand and playing with it just the way I knew had Y/N seeing stars. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down like she always did when she was about to reach her high, pushing myself deep inside her and filling her with everything I had, hiding my face on her neck as I did, whispering her name in her ear, a quiet declaration for the woman I loved and for only her to hear.

She was mine; it felt good to remind us both, feeling her reach her high after I did, on my command, her walls tightening around my sensitive length as her nails sunk on my back, my name coming out of her swollen lips in soft cute moans as I bit my lip, still moving in and out of her, helping her ride it out; my name the only thing coming out of her lips, pride filling my chest.

I regained my breath as Y/N's arms flopped beside me, feeling her ragged heartbeat against my chest as I breathed through parted lips against her neck, feeling her shivering at the feeling. I finally pulled out as we both started to relax, remaining over Y/N, pulling my weight up from her with my elbows.

"I am yours Hisoka" she whispered with eyes closed as she felt my lips ghosting over hers "I'm yours.” She repeated softly.

"And I'm yours y/n, always" I murmured, feeling her smile before I kissed her gently, her arms wrapping around me and pulling me down on her. The best part of her being mine was that I got to enjoy this side of her, clingy, loving, soft and carefree. I rested my head under her chin, her fingertips soon drawing patterns on my bare skin while her other hand was playing with my hair and petting my ears, as I closed my eyes, enjoying the simple yet fulfilling feeling of being in her arms.

** No One’s Pov **

Outside the room Gon and his friends was looking for you to help you feel better that wasn’t until they heard you cry out Hisoka’s name and this made Leorio stop and hold Gon and Killua back while Kurapika cleared his throat “I think she will be okay l-lets just go” he said blushing lightly and Leorio as well dragging the boys away. 

"hey what give y/n is calling hisoka that way anyhow is she okay?" Gon asked Leorio pouting but the teen did not want to destroy Gon's innocence with such thing. luckly for him Killua smacked the back of his head "hey ill race you to the front of the blimp" he ran off making Gon growl and run after him.

"that was close" Leorio said relieved. 

"yes that was close" Kurapika Concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo that was interesting sorry for such a late post by the way but ill try to go back to posting twice a week okay~
> 
> \\(^_^)/


	7. Before the Fourth Phase

** No One’s Pov **

Hisoka was asleep when y/n woke up feeling sore whenever she moved. The events of last night fills her memory and she blushed deeply not thinking they would do it during the exam, but she supposes there is no telling what may happen when you are with Hisoka.  
  


y/n sat up slowly and watched Hisoka’s chest rise and fall as he moved during the time they was sleeping “Hisoka” y/n said softly playing with his ears which twitches lightly when being touched making him stir a bit “mm what is it y/n” he said looking up at y/n smiling tiredly.  
  


“well I want to shower, and I would like it if you join me and maybe go get some food” she said cutely giving her best puppy eyes and pouty lip. Hisoka lets out a soft huff and rolled to his back and sat up the bedsheets covering his waist down his tail covering his butt. Y/n admire the scratches on his back and shoulders moved closer to him and kissed each scratch on his back once she finished, y/n would wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and lays her head on his shoulder smiling bright.  
  


“ I love you so much Hisoka” y/n said softly kissing his cheek moving back in time to see a faint blush on his face “I love you to y/n~” he smiles his eyes closed making y/n giggle again “my sexy fox” you teased making him turn to hold you close “now, now enough of that your beautiful to otherwise I wouldn’t be dating you.” He laughs at the pouty face y/n did and he kissed her lovingly on the lips “but I am proud to call you mine~”  
  


Both made their way to the bathroom. Y/n turned on the shower while Hisoka was setting up the towels by the little table in there. They soon made there way to the sink brushing their teeth you always admire the way his canines where perfectly sharpened and you blush lightly when Hisoka noticed you staring he will wink at you before leaning down to spit purposely grinning at you making you flush again and look away and proceeded to spit in the sink as well.  
  


Hisoka slips into the shower first and Y/n soon after holding him from behind laying her head on his back he stops washing his hair and smiles turning around and holding you close he rubs your back and kissed the top of your head before he grabs the shampoo and decided to wash your hair and you was enjoying every minute of it. Once he finished you continued to wash Hisoka’s hair where he left off. You moved down to washing his back smiling. You turn around when he said and washed your back as well.  
  


You were the first to come out, so you dried yourself and slip on your clothes wearing a tank top and your shorts. Hisoka was now sitting on a chair in the bathroom doing his makeup you got the urge to do it and walked over “Hisoka may I try putting the star and tear on your cheek please?” you looked excited just like a kid about to receive candy and Hisoka thinks for a moment before nodding “sure but if I don’t like it I’m doing it again” you nodded eagerly.  
  
  
Now you and Hisoka moved to the bed, he was sitting on the edge while you were on his lap. He held you by the waist rubbing his thumbs against your waist ever so often while you slowly painted the Star on one side and then started to do the tear drop on the other side. Once you were done you placed a mirror towards him, and he looks at himself and smiles “mm you did a good job Y/n~”  
  


He looks up at you and kissed you softly in a way to say thank you for doing this for him.

__

Y/n walked along the hallway of the airship towards the area she remembered the eating hall was at. Hisoka was walking beside her having a cold aura so they stayed away from him and most of all you. You did not mind it so long as he does not start any trouble with them.  
  
  
You found the area and sighed softly your stomach growling loudly when you smelled the air you grab Hisoka’s hand and walked over to the row where they was serving breakfast which you pointed to each one and put them between her plate and his. He smiles when you placed a pack of bungee gum grinning at him taking a seat away from everyone and you both ate in silence.

  
It did not take long for Gon and Leorio to find you both and asked to sit there to which you nod letting them sit there “Killua and Kurapika is coming to but they are still waiting to get their food” he said cheerfully. Hisoka chuckles “all four have so much potential that its so hard not to tear you apart~” Hisoka grins darkly his bloodlust leaks a bit, but you elbowed his side making him look away sheepishly.

  
Gon did not really let it get to him because he wanted to be able to get stronger, but he also knew how Hisoka is because he knew him before the exam. Leorio however, was still not use to it and would laugh nervously eating his sandwich. Killua and Kurapika came over and sat down. You smiled at them clearly seeing how perfect match they are as   
friends.  
  
  
Hisoka soon finished his plate and was now building a house of cards completely ignoring them as they spoke you looked from the corner of your eye at Hisoka doing a light shiver of pleasure when he tips the cards down you knew it was best to ignore him at this moment.

** Your Pov **

I made my way towards the front of the airship where everyone had to pick out a card that had the number of a contestant on that airship, everyone picked their number out and soon enough moved to the exit where the airship lands and everyone makes their way to the boat that was now taking you all to a secluded island.

You found out that Gon had 44 and you was slightly worried about that but you had your own problems you had a number of Kurapika and you just decided to get three other people because you didn’t want to touch him he was not ready for your skills even if he looked the part.

“Fourth Phase here we go” you said smiling as the boat headed for the island.....

Did you know.....

**_Bungee Gum Possessive the Properties of both Rubber and Gum_ **


	8. Fourth Phase

**_You found out that Gon had 44 and you was slightly worried about that but you had your own problems you had a number of Kurapika and you just decided to get three other people because you didn’t want to touch him he was not ready for your skills even if he looked the part._ **

****

**_“Fourth Phase here we go” you said smiling as the boat headed for the island._ **

****

****

____

****

****

While the boat was sailing towards there the woman that was not really important, but still played a role in this exam started to explain what this phase would be about. “Okay the remaining 26 examinees on this boat is going to Zevil island the cards you all were given earlier is the tag number of target you would have to get while you are protecting your own badge”

She looks to see if anyone was understanding her. Once she saw that everyone was still waiting on her to continue, she proceeded to do so. “A target’s tag is worth 3 points and keeping your own tag is worth another 3 points. You will need six points to pass. However, if you get the badge of another target that is not your own it is only worth 1 point. So, it you lose your own tag you still have a chance at passing this phase by getting three more points.”

She smiles softly at everyone who was nodding and some already starting to hide their badges from view, so others will not know the number. “oh, and to let you know you can obtain the badge by any means necessary. Once you complete your task meet back here at the same time as when you started”

\----

Once the boat stops on the island and everyone got ready, since Gon told you and Killua that his target was Hisoka and he looked slightly pale because he was still slightly scared of him. So you told Gon some tips on what to do and he smiles brightly and nods.

The first one off the boat was Hisoka having a two minute head start then afterwards Y/n followed having her own two minutes so you ran forward and disappeared right in front of them which they all was surprised looking at each other wondering who is her target and who’s target is she because it will be difficult to catch her.

It took you less then ten minutes to find Hisoka sitting against a tree having a red butterfly on the tip of his nail he was looking at it. His ears perked but he did not turn his head to talk to you. Simply humming softly to let you know he acknowledges your presence.

You sat beside him “you know your target?” “No~, but that doesn’t matter it will not be hard to get three other people~” he chuckles low giving you that creepy grin which made you flick his nose to which he moved back and nibbles on your finger making you laugh low.

“well I should be heading off to find one of those boys it should prove to be interesting” you stood up and kissed Hisoka on the lips he responds back in the kiss and when you pulled away he pulled you back down “mm one more for good luck~” he mumbles and kissed you again more passionately and you always melted when he kissed you this way you pulled away before it would escalate to another level and they both knew it would.

You run off in the direction you saw the boy last, the last time you checked they was known as the Amori Brothers but you was after 197 Amori they was following one of Gon’s Friends, Killua which you knew Zetsu was your best option that way you can take Amori and leave the other two brothers to the young assassin.

You waited for Amori to hide behind one of the trees while his other two brother was hiding in the front to try and catch Killua. So, when they were about to attack you grabbed Amori covering his mouth and had one of your dual blades towards his throat. “Give me your tag now and I won’t slit your throat how does that sound hm” you said low and he was sweating profusely and pale shaking but going to grab his tag and pass it to you.

Once you take it you knock him unconscious before disappearing into the forest. Because you knew someone was following you and you decided to play along with them running around with them jumping from tree to tree.

\---

This little game of tag lasted for two days and finally you grew bored and when the man was about to close in on you, your eyes seem turn dull and you closed your eyes and when he got close enough you attacked him with your (created weapon) and killed them instantly opening your eyes and taking their badge for the hell of it and walking off you calmed your bloodlust and walked towards the opening and saw Gon a dead man beside him and Hisoka standing over them.

You leaned close to listen in on what was going on.

“You surprised me, you hid your presence from me~, waiting for your chance to strike and biding your time. You waited for me to attack someone”

Gon’s eyes widen slightly looking up at Hisoka the best he can

“Did you learn how to conceal yourself all on your own?” he placed his hand on his hips his ears twitching lightly making sure their surrounding is still clear but was still very amused by Gon.

“Marvelous. You’re like a wild animal~. And your timing was perfect, you was able to conceal your bloodlust by cleverly hiding it behind my own so that I wouldn’t notice so masterfully done~” he looked at his pin and Gon’s smiling before looking at Gon again. explaining to him what that mans blow dart was and what type it was. Once he finished his explanation, he threw the tags to the ground both Gon’s and his own tag.

This was slightly a shock to you because you did not think he would do that. But then again Gon and his friends became “toys” to him as what he told you. You looked towards Hisoka again as he turned away looking behind him for a moment when Gon said why was he here if he didn’t want his badge. “to say congratulations, as it turned out he was my target, so I don’t need my own badge~” he said smiling a closed eyed smile before walking away.

Gon was not letting it end there “if you don’t want your badge neither do I.” “aw don’t be like that, you own me one now you can pay me back anytime~” he sounded as though he was pouting walking away now. slowly getting up stagger slightly but standing up regardless Gon was now holding Hisoka’s badge towards him. Hisoka ears twitched at the movement and he frowns looking behind him again at Gon his tail was now straight which worried you now.

Gon spoke again “I don’t you or anyone. Here. Take it back!”

Hisoka turned around and chuckles “I refused~” he now started to walk towards Gon slowly eyes narrowed slightly. Gon watching him.

“You see I’ve decided to let you live for now, And I plan to let you continue living for as long as it suits me” he was now towering over the boy “Until someday you become truly worthy of killing~” his voice was low and with warning and then he punched Gon in the face sending him flying and landing on the ground now shocked and possibly on the verge of passing out.

“I will take it back, but only when you can punch me in the face like that~” he turned and staring walking away again “for now, you just hold on to it for me~” he started laughing as he slowly disappeared out of sight.

You was going to smack that man so hard for that you ran towards Gon and kissed the top of his head frowning helping him bandage it up and ruffled his hair he told you thank you and took the badges pouting still “just train Gon and you will get him back” you smiled and went on your way as well

\----

The next time you saw Hisoka was by the water sitting down eating a piece of fish and judging by his still damp clothing, hair, and smudged makeup that he recently got it. Oddly, he had another cooked so he must have known you would find him.

“you didn’t have to punch him that hard you know”

“I do know but he just needed to learn his place love don’t worry I’m sure he is fine maybe that will help him get stronger~” he smiles tail swaying side to side relaxed.

Once you both ate and was settled for the time being you was holding him closed using en to make sure you both was safe out of habit Hisoka fell asleep to you playing with his hair and ears. You look down at him and smiled before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. You would never admit it but his lips were both soft and had the perfect fit against your own. He told you once that you had squishy lips and you told him he does to. He looked at you blushing lightly and pouted slightly stating “don’t ever say that in public or to him again” you just laughed and walked away.

“squishy lips” you mumbled softly. “I told you not to say that love why do you torture me~” he opens his eyes and looked at you directly frowning. You giggle and leaned down and again and nip his bottom lip and he hums opening his mouth slightly and felt you slip your tongue past his mouth and started fighting playfully with his tongue.

“I love you Hisoka” you said softly after pulling away from the kiss panting slightly.

“mm I love you Y/n my sweet~” he smiles licking his lips.

___

It was now time for everyone to head back so you sat up smiling wide seeing the sunrise and you held Hisoka’s hand, he seemed to enjoy It himself watching as well.

_This was the ending of the fourth phase and the beginning of a new one._ **_The final phase…_**


	9. Final Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last phase of the hunter exam. will Hisoka be able to prove himself? who will his opponent be during this last phase. and what will happen in the end to You and Hisoka after the exam is taken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this part of the series. and a nice happy ending~ 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hisoka and y/n was standing beside Illumi as pin head still and the rest of the examinees as Netero told them what his plan of action was to finish the final phase for this year’s hunter exam.

** small flashback **

_Once everyone went aboard the airship Netero called everyone one by one to see who interest you and who do you not want to fight. It started with Hisoka who stated you interest him, Gon and Killua. And the one he does not want to fight is Gon, You or Killua. But then he states he is more interested in fighting Netero to which he ignored him and told him he can go._

_When you was next you said you was interested in Hisoka, Gon and Gittarackur and the ones you didn’t want to fight was Hisoka and Gon you said smiling at Netero who chuckles and lets you go then everyone else fills in as well and you sigh low resting against the table by the window bored until Gittarackur sits beside you._

_Sighing y/n looks over at him “you know you look like a show I watched with Hisoka hmm when I get the name I’m going to send you a poster” you snicker as he said in a shaky monotone voice “haha I look forward to it” oh the sarcasm is lovely y/n thought to herself._

** Flashback Ended **

Netero stood in front of a board that was covered and explained that one out of the ten will not move on and that made you laugh low because you already have one so technically you can just lose because it can give everyone a nice freebie but the thought slipped away once you saw the line up and you glared daggers a Netero because he set you to fight Illumi and you sighed low and walked away once it was done.

Hisoka and y/n was beside each other watching the fights go. There were times where everyone laughed at how childish Gon was and then there were times where you had to hold Leorio and Kurapika back from doing something stupid. There was a moment for everyone to have a very small break which y/n and Hisoka took advantage of your fight with Illumi was intense but in the end you felt such a strong bloodlust from Hisoka but he had yet to feel you true bloodlust only Netero which is why he told you to keep Hisoka in track.

Going back to what is happening now. Both y/n and Hisoka was to say the least excited because the fight was so interesting and Hisoka lustful gaze was not helping the situation. You both was behind a pillar kissing lightly which soon turned into a heated make out session his tongue was fighting with yours, dominating it, having your hand under his shirt you scratched down his back hard enough to make him groan low in the kiss the pain felt good it always did with you two. He squeezed your bottom you could feel his claws slowly digging into your skin.

Your legs were wrapped around his waist your back against the pillar. You both was about to move on when Leorio squeaks blushing deeply making you both pull apart panting lightly but blushed lightly while Hisoka was smirking. “L-leorio what wrong” you asked looking away not unable to look at him without feeling embarrassed.

“t-the next fight is about to start hurry up” he walked away quickly.

\--

You wanted to smack the excited look on off Hisoka’s face when you and him where now fighting which everyone was looking forward to it even Killua watched wanting to see what happens. You already told him you were not going to use your weapons to which he declared he will not use his cards which you also knew was a lie this is Hisoka after all. 

“shall we get this over with Hisofox~” you teased because you knew Hisoka got annoyed when you called him that and waited for you to attack first but it didn’t happen he chuckles low and decided to make the first move and aimed to punch you directly in the face.

You was slightly surprised at how quickly his speed got and it made you proud even though it caught you off guard sending you to the ground where his fist followed to make sure the impact was stronger. You grunt and stood up after Hisoka stood there smirking. “fine ill give you that point Fox boy” you teased again making him growl and was about to kick you when you grabbed his leg and pulled back making him jerk forward to which you sucker punch him sending him in the air briefly before he snapped out of it only to notice you was not in the spot from before.

“what!?” he said only to twitch his ears hearing you chuckle from behind and he turned quickly enough to block the kick coming at him, he then does a swift kick to the side only for you to block it again moving back. Your eyes looked different even Hisoka noticed this and he knew you told him about a side of you that you only used when fighting someone….strong while it flattered him he still took precaution.

The next moment someone blinked both was now face to face dodging and trying to land a hit on the other. But to everyone it was a very quick exchange (kind of like the one Gon and Hisoka had at heavens arena) but he did not know you was aiming for something else entirely in this fight.

Soon everyone felt the heaviness in the room as Hisoka’s bloodlust explodes out of him his aura was full of malice which meant he was starting to take this fight more and more serious and that when he started to use his nen infused cards and you took out you dual blades infusing them when nen as well. He threw three sets of cards at you.

Deflecting them perfectly with your blades you run towards him blades drawn behind you as Hisoka ran towards you as well and you both passed each other everyone was watching in awe and some who was anxious to see what just happened.

The question they all wanted to know was answered when blood pours out of Hisoka’s side and arm. Their eyes widen as another waves of cuts appeared on Hisoka’s left leg and right thigh. But when they look towards Y/n she had the wounds herself one on her shoulder, claw marks on her arms and her cheek was slashed not deep but it was bleeding.

Everyone could tell even Netero who tensed ever so slightly when Hisoka turned around eyes dilated and claws out more blood dripping from them his canine teeth looked even sharper than before. You were using Gyo because he unfortunately attached his bungee gum to your leg. Only the people that knew nen saw this which would be Illumi, Netero and the examiners Netero choose.

He pulled you towards him his free hand opened and ready to claw you when you was close enough but you had your own ability you grunt going towards him rapidly you stretched your hand out and your weapon appeared and you used this to catch Hisoka off guard because attached to your (nen weapon) was a chain and you used it to whip Hisoka across the face and when you was close you kicked him in the stomach sending him to the wall which now engraved his body as rubles fell to the ground below him.

He gasped at the sudden impact he moved and landed on his feet.

“That’s enough Hisoka surrender now” you said your voice was stern and had venom in it.

Hisoka snarls ready to pounce again but then everyone felt it including Hisoka

“Surrender Hisoka now...” you finally let out your bloodlust and it was overbearing making Hisoka kneel, his ears back and tail between his legs a shiver ran down his body he tried to fight it but it was no use he can say this was a fight he will not win. And nothing turned him on more than seeing his lover was stronger than she let on. But he also notices she manage to tame his feral state from just her bloodlust alone.

“I surrender~” he said panting low but if it were not for the area, they were in there would have been a round two but in another way, he certainly needs to calm down now. He stood up and saw everyone was shocked and you walked up to Hisoka who looked at you now smiling you reached up and pet the top of his head to which he frowns but lets you.

The rest of the fights go on which you use that time to tend to Hisoka to see if he was okay, he lets you. He leans down and licked the blood off your cheek his hands on your waist squeezed you slightly tighter and you knew why and kissed his lips tasting the blood on them but you did not mind seeing that he was okay and still his old self.

\--

In the end, Killua was disqualified because of the influence of his brother Illumi. But seeing as Gon was already heading over there with the help of Leorio and Kurapika you smiled seeing that Killua did have amazing friends. After saying goodbye to them you took Hisoka to the airship where Netero said that Hisoka’s Hunter License is over at the hunter associations building and you told Netero to put his as a beast hunter because during the adventures you both would do you knew strong people will be there and will certainly keep Hisoka active.

Once there he gave Hisoka his Hunter License he congratulates him and waves goodbye at y/n and Hisoka as they walk away.

“aw love I’m so proud of you. Ill get you anything you like to eat for dinner okay”

He chuckles shuffling his cards while walking with you “sounds good to me love~”

** Two months later **

Hisoka just came back from heavens arena having a good fight that he won. You greeted him with a kiss happy that he can freely walk around without getting the death glares but you also made him wear a Nen string when he isnt fighting and told him that if he used his nen you would know so he told you he wouldn’t and you believed him.

It was when you both was resting in bed watching a corny shark movie that you both questioned why you put it on but you both still watched it regardless. You smiled suddenly and look up at Hisoka who looked bored out his mind.

“Hisoka...?”

“yes, my sweet~”

“I still have one more present to give you for winning it a small one, but it will get bigger over time” you said smiling more.

Hisoka was slightly confused as to how something pitiful can grow big but with His love anything is possible, he supposed. “and what is my present love~” he cooed smirking. You passed him a cute little box with a ribbon tied on it.

“remember that conversation we had after we left the hunter associations building?”

“of course we talked about me taking you in the nearest hotel-“

You flushed and interrupted him “N-not that part pervert before that” you whined cutely.

“oh yes now I recall, I told you if we have a child they will be…….powerful….Y/n” his eyes widen and he looked down at the box and opened it seeing a baby hand knitted sock that had a string attached to it and tied around a pregnancy test.

Hisoka’s eyes widen slightly his ears flop back then perks up “I’m going to be a father”

You nod tears in your eyes as he looked back at you smiling wide, he leans down and kissed you deeply and it was full of love and passion holding you close to him.

He pulled back for a moment and bumps his nose with yours his tail swaying side to side happily. “I love you Y/n~” he said kissing your cheek.

“We love you so much Hisoka~” you smiled holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for the late post this is not the end of the series Hisofox and yes! y/n and Hisoka are going to be parents and have a cute baby ^^ 
> 
> name of the next part ~ Hisoka's Happy Family.
> 
> see you next time~


End file.
